No es tan solo un momento
by RainbowRandom2
Summary: (Re-subido) Una sonrisa era lo único que necesitaba, tal vez no era tan distinto a lo que ambos querían, se prometió solo querer un momento lo que Logan podía ofrecerle, más se equivoco y al final solo quiso tenerlo todo.


Jamás, jamás tan solo jamás no debería haber vuelto.

El deseo de una noche lo llevo a esto, odia intensamente a Logan pero eso no parece cambiar nada, él siempre parecía estar tan tranquilo como si supiera que volvería, ya se había vuelto una costumbre volver noche tras noche a esa habitación. Odiaba engañar a Jean pero era una adicción que no podía detener, desde la primera vez que compartieron sus cuerpos no pudo parar y eso dio paso a su perdición. No supo cuando fue el momento en que paso de sexo rudo sin compromiso a algo sentimental al menos por su parte ya que él otro no parecía mostrar las mismas intenciones. Todas las noches era lo mismo, darle un beso de buenas noches a su novia e ir a tomar aire al parche para luego dirigirse al cuarto de James como si fuera una costumbre (Que lo era) llegar allí y ver cómo le esperaba recostado detrás de la puerta para cerrarla en el momento en que su presencia se hiciera en ese lugar, en ese preciso instante comenzaba todo. Debía admitir que la primera vez que lo hicieron tuvo el orgasmo más placentero que había experimentado en toda su vida tanto que había quedado lánguido como un fideo mojado como si se hubiera corrido con todo su cuerpo y no tan solo con su sexo, aunque después y durante la primera semana el dolor en su cuerpo era impresionante tanto que cuando lo miraban intentaba disimularlo, algo que había podido lograr controlar con bastante dificultad, ya que el lobo no parecía darle tregua, ya que noche tras noche se lo hacía de manera ruda pero con el tiempo el dolor dejo de hacerse presente y el sexo empezó a manifestarse en sentimientos, tanto llego a afectarle que el amor que sentía hacia su novia se fue apagando y se sentía culpable porque cada vez que la besaba pensaba en Logan, al estar con ella tan solo podía imaginarse al lado de Wolverine y al dormir a su lado solo fantaseaba con estar siendo abrazado por él.

Su reloj marcaba las 12 en punto, se levanto de su cama y se dirigió directo hacia la habitación de su amante, debía terminar con esto, ya era hora de terminarlo. Se detuvo por completo en el pasillo, justo delante de su puerta como si se arrepintiera de lo iba a hacer, se dio la vuelta inconscientemente para marcharse, encontrándose con la persona a la que menos quería ver en aquellos momentos.

_James _– Dijo en un suspiro que pareció desaparecer en el silencio del pasillo y sus ojos que a través de sus gafas intentaban no hacer contacto visual.

¿Qué es lo que quieres? – Pudo escuchar de parte del inmortal más bien como un siseo y un ligero escalofrió recorrió su cuerpo, como cada vez que hablaba con él.

Hm – Tan solo pudo contestar queriendo darse cuenta de lo que sucedía, necesitaba de Logan, por más que lo negara, lo necesitaba y con ganas – Nada… - Susurro de manera poco audible. Lo sabía su cobardía gana esta vez, tenía que alejarse de Howlett para no lastimar a Jean pero terminaría lastimando a una parte de si mismo que se había enamorado de él.

Si has venido aquí es porque necesitas algo de mí – Su voz tenso todos los músculos de su cuerpo, como si escucharlo le doliera y le paralizara – ¿Siempre igual, no Slim? – Escucho sin poder articular todavía palabra y suspiro al ser acorralado contra la puerta.

No quiero esto – Murmuro intentando auto-convencerse de que era lo que quería, aun estaba muy confuso sobre lo que haría y lo que quería – Tan solo no quiero

¿Ella o yo? – Pregunto tomándolo totalmente desprevenido y haciendo exaltar aun preso de la sorpresa - Si no fuera estrictamente necesario no te haría elegir.

No puedo – Contesto luego de un par de minutos – Simplemente no puedo, Logan.

¿Qué no puedes que, Scott? – Volvió a hacerle una pregunta con un tono de cierta decepción y sin poder siquiera evitarlo rio con cierta ironía – Desde un principio solo supe, todo iba a acabar tarde o temprano de la misma manera.

Yo elijo… Yo… No puedo – Scott con muchos nervios intentaba ordenar sus pensamientos que brotaban irregularmente en su cabeza que estaba a punto de explotar.

Ya, no puedes – Contesto el mayor intentando controlar el enojo que quería brotar de él y sin decir nada mas, le soltó, dándole paso libre entendiendo que no había nada más que hacer.

Yo no puedo… Dejarte – Dijo dejando salir su último aliento junto a sus palabras y sintiendo como si fuera a desfallecer en cualquier momento – Necesito de ti, porque te amo.

Y entonces sus miradas se conectaron, como si no pudieran controlar sus impulsos, sus bocas se unieron en un beso en el que intentaban consumirse, mezclarse y volverse uno, aunque sabiendo perfectamente que eso lo harían a continuación, la boca de Logan sabia alcohol, a experiencia, sabia a tabaco, pero sobre todo sabia a sus anhelos, a sus ilusiones y a sus esperanzas, era una extraña mezcla de todo lo que necesitaba. Con cada segundo que pasaba su cavidad bucal era cada vez más impregnada con el sabor de la tibia saliva de la lengua que recibía gustosa y que conquistaba su boca con rudeza, y una inmensa necesitada que al cumplirla, lo hacía sentir vivo. Una ligera sonrisa maliciosa se hizo notar al dar un par de golpecitos contra la pared, la sonrisa de Mystique se incremento al mirarlos bien y que ellos se dieran cuenta de su presencia en el lugar.

Vaya, vaya, lo que se esconde tras las apariencias – Dijo con malicia sorbiendo un trago de su vaso de agua – No es como si me sorprendiera pero es muy gracioso, los secretos que esconde nuestro querido líder - Termino de hablar dándose la vuelta y comenzando a marcharse dejo a los amantes proseguir con lo que sea que fueran a hacer – Por lo menos sean un poco más discretos queridos.

Los nervios en ambos mutantes aumentaron, el corazón de Summers iba a salirse de su pecho pero aun así no sabía porque se sentía feliz.

¿Estás bien? – Le pregunto el más bajo sin poder evitar soltar una pequeña carcajada.

Supongo – Contesto con cierto alivio cuando su corazón por fin se tranquilizo – Creo que esto es lo mejor.

Si eso es lo que quieres – Escucho la voz de la persona que amaba por última vez antes de ingresar a la habitación y aunque pensaba que era mucha emoción por una noche, de todas maneras quería sentir a James, entregarse por completo a él y que lo hiciera sentir aquello que solo él podía lograr.

No importaba cuanto negara lo que sentía, James tenía todo lo que alguna necesito, todo lo que busco en Jean grey sin darse cuenta de que solo eran escusas para no reconocer su sexualidad. Sus decisiones causarían un sinfín de problemas pero era lo que quería, no debía echar a un lado sus sentimientos, ya estaba harto de ser el chico tímido que siempre echaba a un lado sus deseos para cumplir los de los demás y no es que quisiera lastimar a Jean grey, pero consideraba que sería peor esconderle más esto, entonces se transformaría en una red de mentiras que no era justo, ya que llegaría a lastimar a muchas personas en el camino sin excluirse a él siquiera. Pero eso era lo que quería, lo que necesitaba y no quería que fuera tan solo un momento, quería que fuera para siempre.

_**Fin**_


End file.
